


Supercorp One-Shots, Parallels, and Imagines

by jaywrites21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Consent is Sexy, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Gen, I'm SuperCorp trash, Imagines, In some of them, James is a jerk, Kara's oblivious, Kidnapped Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Mon-El is mentioned - Freeform, Mon-El isn't a jerk, My First AO3 Post, Pining, Small Lex Luthor, Smut, SuperCorp, Supercorp angst, THEY'RE DORKS, Useless Bisexual Kara Danvers, a bunch of gays, arrowverse, in some, one shots, prompts, supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywrites21/pseuds/jaywrites21
Summary: One-shots of your favorite Arrowverse couple! Includes many different scenarios. If you would like to send some requests, feel free to comment or send me a message of your ideas and I'll get back to you asap!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Hamilton AU

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be slightly reviewed and edited versions of my originals since I notice more mistakes in my almost three years of writing I believe. Enjoy!

Lena Luthor leans back against the bar, whiskey in hand next to her friend, Maggie Sawyer. "Why are we at this winter ball?" she asks. She was dressed to the occasion in a nice suit with a black tailcoat jacket accommodated with gold buttons. "Literally, what is this event about?"

Maggie shrugged as she was dressed similarly to her but in blue. "Because we were invited to celebrate the holidays. Well, you were. You took me cause I'm your bodyguard."

"You're my right-hand man," Lena corrects. "Not my bodyguard."

She shrugs again. "I'm both. Plus, we need to get out there. Be social. Who knows? Maybe even get a lady," she teases, nudging her with her elbow.

Lena rolls her eyes. "Please. I know we're perfectly capable with the ladies—"

"And there are so many to deflower."

"—and looks are proximity to power, but no one's appealed to me yet."

"Keyword is yet, my dear Little Luthor. Look around." Both of them do so as the shorter woman gestures to the crowd of dancing people with her glass of rum. "Look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now."

"I came here to be a new woman. History's happening and it just happened to be in National City."

"Not what I meant. What I meant was you're lucky to be alive because there are so many women who would literally throw themselves at you. You're Lena fucking Luthor. Who wouldn't want you?"

"My mother," Lena says nonchalantly as she takes a sip of her drink.

Maggie rolled her eyes and ignores her. "Whatever. She doesn't matter. Hey, I heard that the Danvers sisters were supposed to come tonight."

Lena raised an eyebrow at her and looked over at her. "Is that the only reason why you pressured me into accepting the invitation? Just because you have it bad for the dynamic sisterly duo?"

"No, it's because I wanted you to get a good look at them. They're pieces of art. They're the envy of all." Maggie's eyes wander to the entrance. "Speaking of which, here they are." Lena followed her gaze and hers landed on the blonde, her jaw immediately dropping.

The blonde was absolutely gorgeous. She too was dressed in a suit, but it was all white, only with a black bowtie and blue pocket square. Her curled hair was flowing down on her shoulders and lightly bounced as she walked alongside her sister. The redhead was the opposite of her, in a long black dress with a light leather jacket over her shoulders. The dangerous gaze she gave to men as they ogled both of them was sharp enough to kill.

"Damn," Lena whispered. She collected herself when she heard Maggie snicker beside her. She turned her attention back to her. "What?"

"And you say I've got it bad."

"Shut up."

Maggie grinned. "If you could marry a sister, you're rich, sis."

"I already am." Lena raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Is it a question of if, Mags, or which one?"

When Kara walked into the center of the room, almost instantly, all eyes were on her and her sister. They were the Danvers Sisters, of course they'd get the most attention. The CEOs of Danvers and Co, one of the richest families in the city, possibly the state or country, next to the Luthors, of course. "You okay there, sis?" Alex asked her, sensing her anxiety.

"Yeah. Fine." Kara's eyes trailed over the room as she grabbed flutes of champagne for herself and her sister. Her eyes stopped at the bar as she handed her sister her drink. "Who's at the bar?" she asked as they positioned themselves near the wall, across from the bar of what she spoke of.

Alex looked over to where she was talking about and her eyes widened. "Lena Luthor and Maggie Sawyer. CEO of L-Corp and her right-hand man and bodyguard." She glanced over at her sister out of her peripheral vision, seeing Kara staring at the young Luthor. "You've got it bad." Kara didn't admit it, but when her eyes landed on the Luthor when she walked in, her heart went 'boom.'

"I haven't even talked to her before. Yeah, I've been dying to meet her, since she's one of the most successful CEOs next to us, and it'd be extraordinary if we could work on a project together." She tried to catch her eye from the side of the ballroom as everybody danced at the band's top volume, grinding to the rhythm as they wined and dined.

Alex nodded at her words as she eyed the two, looking at the pair up and down. "You like her."

Kara turned to her. "Which one?"

"The Luthor. Be a shame if someone scooped her up," Alex teased, giving her sister a smirk.

Kara narrowed her eyes at her, grabbing her forearm lightly, but threatening. "That one's mine." With a small force, Alex pulled her arm from her sister's hold and walked across the room over to the pair. Kara keeps her eyes on her, watching her introduce herself with a small nod. _God, what's she gonna do?_ Kara thought. Alex lightly touched the Luthor by the arm and laughed at something she said. _I'm through._

Alex must've mentioned her, as Lena's eyes flicked over across the room and immediately made eye contact with her, making Kara's jaw slightly drop. She was helpless. Look at her eyes... they were marvelous. So compelling... The sky was the limit. She was down for the count and was drowning in them. _I'm so into you. I am so into you._

She snapped out of it when she sees Alex offer her arm out to Lena and her hand to Maggie. Lena raised her brow as she placed her hand through her arm. "Where are you taking me?" she asked as Alex led them across the dance floor, able to make it through seamlessly through the couples dancing.

"I'm about to change your life," Alex answered as she led them over to her sister.

"Then by all means, lead the way." They reached the opposite side of the room and she immediately smiles. "Kara Danvers. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Luthor." Kara offers her hand out and Lena gently places her own on top of the offered palm, blushing when the blonde bends down and kisses it gently. "I've read all your studies about quantum entanglement," Kara says a bit excitedly, grabbing Lena's attention and making her smile. "Really invigorating."

Lena smiled, as she's never really met someone in full who took such a liking to her creations. "I'm glad you enjoyed, Miss Danvers. May I have this dance?"

Kara smiled. "You may." Lena offers her arm to her and Kara says over her shoulder, "I'll leave you to it." Alex and Maggie waver off to the other side of the dance floor as Lena and Kara went off to dance on their own.

"Are you one for dancing, Ms. Sawyer?"

"Thank God, I was going to ask if you didn't," Maggie teased slightly as they started to dance together. "You're slow, Danvers."

"Not too slow."

"Show me your definition of slow."

"Better yet, I can show you fast."

"So you're a fast kind of gal?" Maggie asked, smirk present.

"Let's just say I'm a fast mover and I get things done quickly."

"Color me intrigued."

Lena raised her eyebrows as she leads Kara on the floor as the young Danvers stumbled on her feet a bit. "Do you dance much, Miss Danvers?"

"This isn't really much of my scene," Kara admitted shyly.

"Well then let's get out of here. I know the perfect place behind here." Lena stopped dancing and offered her hand out to her. Kara accepted and let her lead them off the dance floor and out into the hall and a couple of twists and turns to be lead outside to a garden.

The night sky was lit by the moon, shining brightly as there was not a cloud in the sky to show the stars shimmering, twinkling down over the array of flowers around the trail, circling a fountain that trickled water down the stones in it. Kara gaped at the sight, not seeing anything like it before. She marveled at all the flowers. "Wow," she said breathlessly. "This is absolutely amazing."

Lena smiled as she looked across the flowers, plucking one short at the stem. "Do you know what a red tulip symbolizes?" Lena asked as she twirled it between her index finger and thumb. Kara put her attention back on the Luthor in front of her who was holding the flower up in front of her chest.

"I'm afraid not. Tell me." Lena took a step forward, as they were not that far away from each other since they were still holding hands. She brushed away her hair with her free fingers and placed the flowed between her hair and above her ear. She took another small step forward, placing her free hand on her cheek, her thumb grazing her skin, leaning in so that her nose was touching hers ever so slightly.

"They symbolize a declaration of love," Lena whispers. She heard Kara's breath hitch slightly before she closed the distance between them, placing her other hand on the small of her back to bring her closer in their sweet, loving kiss.

When they pulled away slowly, Kara was hooked onto her sparkling emerald eyes, never able to look away. She whispered, "No stress, my love for you is never in doubt." Lena smiled at her as she brushed away a stray piece of hair from her face. "As long as I'm alive you'll never feel so helpless." She kissed her again, but short, yet still sweet.

"My life's gonna be fine 'cause Kara's in it. I look into your eye's and the sky's the limit."

Right before their lips met again, Kara whispered out, "Helpless," making her lips graze Lena's before they were lost in their passionate kiss of the night, moon shining right above them.


	2. The Jock and the Nerd*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's the jock, Lena's the nerd. It's the classic kinda trope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any chapter title that has an aesterik means that this is an AU! if need be, it would be more specified here in the notes. Thanks for the supportive start here, everyone. Much love to you all.

Kara Danvers was the jock in their friend group. Not a mean one, though, she was a sweet girl with a love for sports. Short hair, broad build, abs, muscles, she had it all that every teenage boy could dream of. Not only did she love sports, but she loved something else too.

It was Lena Luthor.

Lena Luthor was a nerd and she knew it too. She sometimes wore glasses to help her read so she fit the part. She loved Star Wars and Star Trek, science, space, math, STEM, all of it. She, too, loved something else.

Kara Danvers.

They were friends, but they didn't know about their love for each other since they're oblivious. But of course, all of their friends knew. And they were plotting together.

"Lena, come on!" Winn complains. "She's totally into you."

"And how would you know, Winn?" Lena asks, taking off her safety glasses to look over at him properly from across the table of their project. 

He gives her a lopsided grin. "I'm the friend between the friends that have the insane crushes on each other."

"He's right," James says, bringing over a beaker full of water. "About both things. She's totally into you."

Lena sighed. "What do you want me to do, then?"

James looked over at Winn and they both grinned. "There's a football game tonight."

"Lena no."

"Lena yes," they both said with grins.

"We'll buy the tickets," James offers.

"We will?" Winn asks but gets a wide-eyed glare from his friend. His mouth goes into a small 'o' as he nods alogn. "T-that's right. We are."

Lena sighs. "Fine. If you try some shit, I'm never forgiving you."

"Go long, Kara!" At the prompt, Kara ran off from the forty yardline as Mike threw the football, letting it glide through the air in a perfect spiral. Kara looked over her shoulder as she reached the five yardline and dashed faster before turning around and jumping up to catch the ball in her hands and landing in the endzone.

Mike was following the ball since he threw it and reaches over to her. "Nice. Not half bad."

"What do you mean, not half bad?" Maggie says, running over and taking the ball from Kara. "She's freakin' amazing." She tossed the ball over to Sam, who catches it easily.

"We'll beat 'em tonight," Sam says as she threw it back to the blonde. Only Kara was on the team, but they all took it seriously and as a whole. Plus, they were her biggest fans since they were her closest friends.

"You'll kill 'em, sis," Alex says, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

Kara grins. "Thanks, guys."

Sam's phone buzzes in her pocket and she gets it out and automatically grins. "Guess who's coming to the game tonight?"

Maggie grinned. "No way. They convinced her?"

"Hell yeah!" The two high-fived as Alex tilted the phone her way and chuckles as she reads it while her sister is just looking around the gang in confusion.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!"

"Wait, who are we talking about?" Mike asked, confused. Kara is shocked that he knows something that's going on in their circle.

"Who do you think?"

His mouth opened into a grin. "No. Freakin. _Way_."

 _"Way,"_ Maggie and Sam said together.

"Guys!" Kara said loudly to get their attention. "Any of you plan on telling me?"

The three girls only exchanged glances and snickered. "Nuh-uh," Sam said, shaking her head.

"No way, Lil' Danvers."

"You're just gonna have to wait and see," Alex says. "We've gotta go finish up homework before the game. Be back later!" The three go off towards the bleachers where they came from, leaving Mike and Kara there with the ball, the blonde blinking in confusion.

She turned to him. "Do you know what they're talking about?"

"Not saying a word." He spun the ball in his hands. "Come on. Route sixty-six."

Later in the night, Lena walked into the stadium with Winn, James, and Sam flanking her, making sure that they don't get separated by the amount of crowded people that were still coming in and out of the stadium. "How did I manage to get myself in this situation?" she muttered.

Sam put an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. "These two knuckleheads somehow convinced you—"

"Hey!" Winn exclaimed while James only shrugged.

"—and also because your crush is going to play so why the hell not."

"Of course she is," Lena says. "She's the star quarterback."

"And how else would you know that by going to all of her games?" Winn asks with a grin.

"I have not—"

"Lena, don't you dare deny that you haven't been going," Sam interrupted her. "You do realize you're friends with nerds, right? We know everything." She lets her have the outside seat on the end of the stadium benches and leans over to whisper in her ear, "And you didn't deny that she was your crush, either. Well, we knew it was obvious, you just don't want to admit it."

Lena quietly sighed as she looked out upon the field, spotting Mike's jersey, but didn't see a 52 jersey on the field. Keeping her eyes on the field as she slowly got up, she said, "I'm going to go get a drink. Be back soon."

"Get me a Sprite!" She slightly rolled her eyes at her friend's holler, and didn't go towards the concession stand, but down to the hallway towards the locker room. She talked to the security guard, telling her she left something in there earlier, and he let her through. She walked through silently, closing the doors quietly so that she didn't alarm whoever was in there. She walked to the rows, passing by each one that was empty until she reached the last one, seeing Kara with her head bowed down, helmet in her hands as she sat on the bench.

Lena crossed her arms as she leaned against the row of lockers. "Shouldn't you be out there, champ?"

Kara lightly jumped at her words and turned her head to see Lena smirking. "Geez, Lee. I feel like you do that on purpose sometimes." 

Lena's smirk didn't fade. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I probably do it just to see you get scared," she snickered.

Kara blushed a bit as she got up, an added two inches added onto her increased height above the brunette, leaving the helmet on the bench. "I do _not_ get scared."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, Danvers, and I hate science."

The quarterback grinned as she stepped a bit closer to her. "You could never hate science."

"That means you get scared."

"When you creep up on me like that, it's scary!"

"So you admit—"

"Lena," Kara cut her off, now towering over her playfully with a smile on her face.

Lena balanced herself off the lockers, slightly conscious that she was walking backwards slowly, still toying with her. "—you get scared—"

"Lena."

"—just like any other person—"

"Lena."

Said woman was now pressed up against another locker row, but Kara only standing a few inches away from her face. "Hey, Kara."

"Shut up, please."

As if she were waiting to hear those words, her smirk reappeared as her gaze quickly flicked down to Kara's lips and whispered in a tease, "Make me."

With that prompt, Kara went for the Hail Mary and kissed her softly. Something she's been wanting to do for a while. And to her slight surprise, Lena kissed back, wrapping her arms around her neck to tug her down a bit more, Kara's hands slotting against her waist.

When oxygen became a problem, they separated, gasping silently for air. Lena's gaze was fixated on the blown pupils in the middle of her ocean eyes. "Kara..."

"Danvers!" a voice hollered from the door.

Kara mouthed an apology to Lena and popped her head around the corner. "What, Luce?"

"We need our starting quarterback! Everyone's cheering for you."

"Coming!" They heard the doors close again and she turned back to Lena with a shy smile as she stands back up, keeping her hands where they are. "See you after the game?"

"I'll be here." Lena brought her down by her collar for another kiss. "For luck."

Kara grinned as she pulled away. "Well now I know we'll win." She jogged down the hall and turned around before leaving, sending her a kiss on the way out. Lena hazily followed her out seconds after, still stuck in her trance from that moment with her.

Lena couldn't keep a smile off her face as she came back to her friends, sliding next to Sam, who looked at her. "Good, I was getting worried. Where's the junk, Luthor?"

She turned and grinned at her. "I think this is going to be a great game."

Sam smirked as she pulled her by her neck and gave her hair a tousel. "By the look on your face, you already won."


	3. Modern World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Supergirl characters lived in our time? What if they experienced the Coronavirus pandemic, racism and the BLM movement, etc?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in July so this was around the time where we had no idea if we were getting a vaccine or not and when the country wasn't as bad as it is now. Thank you all for the support and the hits and kudos, I love you all.

"Lena..." The scientist doesn't look up from her microscope as she goes back and forth between that and her tablet, making notes as she worked in her lab. Brainy's muscles in his face turned as he slowly explained, "You've been at this for weeks, this week has been nonstop."

"Yeah, just like the rest. You just noticed?" she remarked through her N95 mask. Her hair was in a messy bun, stray hairs floating everywhere as her skin had serious eyebags underneath her tired eyes under her lab goggles. Her lab coat was wrinkled everywhere, stained with coffee and other unidentifiable sources. 

"Lena, you need to take a break."

"Take a break?" She scoffs, taking off her mask from across the room so he could hear her clearly. He saw the deep, red indents on her face, which indicated she's had her mask on for hours. "Querl, the country has over three _million_ cases of Covid, one hundred thirty thousand dead!"

"Yes, but another almost million recovered," he says, reserved. "Those odds do seem in our favor, are they not?"

"Not until we find a cure, vaccine, anything we can do other than isolation and masks to help us."

Brainy bites his lip as the woman goes back to work. "Kara's going to confront the president."

Lena stops everything and slams her hands on the table. "Is she insane?"

"All of us probably are at this point," he mutters as she goes to her monitor, taking off her gloves before typing to bring up the comms.

"Kara Zor-El, are you crazy?" she says in her ear, making the Kryptonian stop mid-flight. "This is not the time, you should've gone with Dreamer!"

"He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named asked for both of us, but both Dreamer and I know that it's not safe for her. I'm here anyway, the National Guard's spotted me and are already informing the president."

She hears her partner sigh over comms. "Stay safe. And wary. Cautious. Don't curse at him in English, nor burn him alive no matter how much we want you to."

Supergirl chuckles. "Love you too. I'll be back later." She lands on the ground as the president walks out of the White House. Of course, being the nation's symbol of hope, that means sometimes you gotta put on a mask of happiness, or simply just mask emotions. And in this case, she was already wearing one that was attached to her suit in the form of a blue and red bandana over her face, as the president himself wasn't even wearing one.

"Rao, I cannot wait for this to be over," she mumbles under her mask.

<><><><>

Supergirl lands at the Tower furiously where the ladies plus J'onn were waiting, listening to her as she mumbles Kryptonian curses that only Alex and Lena understood while she lowered her mask.

"That doesn't seem like a good sign." Alex asks. "How'd it go?"

"It's the stale cheeto, how do you expect it to go?" Dreamer asks, getting Kelly, aka Guardian 2.0 to stifle a laugh.

"I've never wanted to punch anyone more," Kara mutters, crossing her arms as she comes down the stairs to them. "Tried to convince me to attack the people at the protest when it's completely peaceful and only starting to become violent when police involve themselves! That is _everything_ I stand against, I'm not here to hurt anyone!"

"Kara, breathe," Lena says gently, reaching out to put a hand on her bicep, and she flinches away immediately when her hand touches her. "What happened?"

"He tried to grab and assault me," she muttered, and once those words were out of her mouth, all of the women in the room were infuriated.

"Oh, he did not," Nia says in disgust, exasperated, her face matching her tone. 

"That son of a bitch!"

"Wait 'till I get my hands on him—"

"We'll get arrested!" Kelly exclaims.

"Not if there's no evidence," Alex points out with an eyebrow raise, which her girlfriend stares back at, getting her to stand down. "Fine. _After_ his presidency."

" **No**."

"What's the status of protests in the state?" Supergirl asks, changing the subject.

"Everything's peaceful here, considering it's still daylight," Lena says, picking up a tablet and typing on it, swiping up to portray the views of New York and Vermont. "On the east? Not so much." Police cars were slowly driving into crowds of people as tear gas and mace was in the air, the firing of rubber bullets going off in the background.

"Oh my God," Alex whispers, the amount of fear in her voice reflecting off of everyone's faces. "How could they?"

"Very easily, apparently," Supergirl mutters. "Alex, I want you with me, we're going to New York."

"Brainy has a squadron of DEO soldiers at the ready in case anything happens here," Kelly informs. "I'll be on standby with him."

The Super nods. "Dreamer, you contact Brainy to get a breach or Legion Ring and go handle Vermont. Lena, I want you as my eyes and ears."

"Copy that," she says with a nod, grabbing her hand before she can leave to lock eyes with her. "Be safe. I don't want you coming home reeking of tear gas. Again."

"You know that's going to happen anyway," the blonde mumbles, looking off to the side as her partner grabs both of her hands. "Stupid police. S'posed to be protecting the nation and look what's happening."

"Well, if they can't save us, then you can." Kara gives one huff of a chuckle and smiles when Lena kisses her cheek. "Go save the world, Supergirl." She grabs Alex by the waist and blasts off, leaving her with a gust of wind that blows her hair back. 

Supergirl drops off her vigilante of a sister in Brooklyn, giving her a warrior's clasp. "Take out the gas, get people out of here." She nods before the blonde goes back into the air to Staten Island down to a march-turned-riot to swoop up a masked, African teenager from the ground to take his place in front of a police cruiser that was actively driving into the crowds, which stops considering she was like a tree to them, unmoving. While just standing there, it bent the bumper and the hood, and once the civilians who were anticipating to be run over realize that it didn't happen, they cheer and clap for her as she stood staring down at the police. 

"It's Supergirl!" someone in the back says, and her name starts bouncing back and forth between people as cameras and phones now focus on her as the driver escapes the car, marching up to her angrily.

"Thank you, Supergirl," he says gratefully from under his black bandana mask.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" the cop asks, getting up close and personal, almost spitting in her face since he didn't have a mask on. The hero glances down and notices his badge number and name were blocked out by tape, but that didn't stop her from x-raying it.

"Apparently your job now, Ragen: protecting these people since you won't."

_"Careful, Kara,"_ Lena murmurs as she watches from back in their city.

"I don't think this is your turf, _Supergirl_ ," Ragen spits, his hand going to his weapon on his hip. 

"You're wrong," she says, standing taller than him. "This is my planet. My earth. My home. And I'm going to defend it 'till my very last breath."

"Atta girl," Kelly whispers, making both of them smile.

"We'll see about that." More and more cop cars come from behind him, flooding the streets as more yell and pull out AK-15s and tear gas grenades ready to fire. The man yells, "LIGHT 'EM UP."

Supergirl used her speed to rush over to every cop to bend, burn, and break all of their rifles, and even took their pistols at their hips, unloaded the ammo and crushed every round of the rubber ammunition they had left, leaving them useless. As for the grenades, she grabs the ones she spots and throws them hard and far into the ocean.

She speeds back in front of the cop and all his men are in a stupor as he turns around when he doesn't hear the firing. He grits his teeth as the hero just stands there smug. "You're just like them. A terrorist."

"No, I'm doing my job where I'm protecting these citizens, all you want to do is to harm them when they're doing nothing wrong, they're using their rights to protest!" Supergirl explains, angry. "They have their rights to protest for their lives, for _BLACK LIVES_. Because they matter just as much as ours, so why the fuck shouldn't they protest?" Citizens in the background cheer and shout 'amen' as she crosses her arms over her chest, waiting for him to have a response.

The cop licks his lips and looks at his boots, sighing before looking back up at her. "I have orders. And I cannot disobey."

She raises a single eyebrow with a cock of her head. "I'd like to see you try." 

"She's literally the Girl of Steel, man!" a person yells from behind her, making him turn around and glare at the same young boy that was standing in front of the cruiser before, who was right behind the hero. "You'll break your hand against her face!"

"Yeah, but I'll break your face instead." He rears a fist back and people start shouting in protest and Supergirl grabs his arm with her cape, twisting and pulling him down to the ground.

"I think you've had enough." Kara hears the shattering of glass in her ear and she looks back behind her and sees a building starting to catch fire as some men stand around and cheer. She speeds over and puts out the fire, looking back and forth between the sudden shell-shocked men before scoffing and walking between them, mumbling, "Oh Rao, I hope Alex is doing better."

"Shifter, look out!" A gas grenade is thrown the vigilante's way, and she forms a bat with her Hand of the Soldier and hits a home run with it back to the police, leaving the people to cheer as the gas is now on the opposing side.

Shifter is what the streets of Brooklyn decided to call her, considering she can shift any weapon or anything imaginable, and her new name's been going around the nation, especially National City where she resides the most. And she likes it. 

"You need to get out of here!" she tells the person who's throwing back grenades at the police. The person, most likely a teen at Alex's guest, is covered head to toe in black gear. Black goggles, a bandana, hoodie, sweatpants, and Vans with the occasional white spray paint here and there all over their clothes.

They smirk as they hit a grenade back in the air with a hit of a trashcan lid. "No way. I get to work with my favorite hero at these protests? Best day ever."

_"Shifter, we got police brutality two blocks down east,"_ Kelly says in her ear. 

"Copy that. Kid, you're gonna have to hold on."

"What— Woah!" Alex grabs them by the waist and forms a grappling hook up the nearest apartment building onto the roof, laying them down on the ground.

"Kid, I get you wanna take a stand, but you could get arrested for this shit."

The teen scoffs as they stand up, lowering their bandana and raising their goggles to look at her, some of their hair falling over their eyes. "This shit isn't right, I wanna help."

"You have a future you gotta think of, dude, you can't go willy-nilly—"

"Shifter, I do this because I have the privilege of being white while my friends don't, and I can't let that stand. I hate seeing this shit happen, being racist and brutal to them. So I do it because I want them to be equal to us. You understand that, don't you?"

Alex stares at them once the last words come out of their mouth. She chuckles under her mask, shaking her head. "You're doing the right thing. Just.. don't go overboard." They nod and she salutes and goes the opposite direction, hopping to other rooves over to more of the chaos. 

The more the night went on, the more chaos the heroes faced. Supergirl was focused more on the looting and rioting happening from place to place around the country, exhausting herself while Shifter stayed in New York, ziplining from place to place if she could, if not, biking. 

And over in Vermont, Dreamer was protecting the people at their protest-turned-warfare, making shields with her projections and letting the gas explode in little bubbles of her powers. She led people away from the violence, helping children find their parents, doing the jobs that the authorities should've handled. Yet... they were being the violent ones here.

Guardian 2.0 deflected rubber bullets with her shield, Brainy shouting commands from his battalion, moving quickly to help the protestors. All of them were eventually forced to retreat when the police brought in a long-range acoustic device to ruin people's eardrums.

All of them made the news as well as they relocated back at Lena's apartment that had enough room to house and feed them all, as well as recover. All heroes had to wash off the stench of tear gas and mace and pepper spray, furiously scrubbing and tired from all of their efforts to help.

"I hate how the media isn't showing more protests anymore," Kara mutters as she finally sits down on the couch with a plate of food as the group is looking through National City and national news as well. 

"That's what we're here for," Nia says from the counter, typing into her computer. "William got to interview some people at the chaos, I'm editing his paper now."

"Clark and Lois sent me info from Metropolis, I'll start working on it later." Kara looked over at Lena on the part of the L-shaped couch in the living room as her face was buried in her tablet, files on her knees with her plate on her side. "Lee."

"Hm?"

"Take a break."

"I'm working, babe."

"You need rest," she whispers, lifting up her plate so she can scoot closer to her shoulder, kissing her cheek. "Please, my love? For me?" 

Lena pauses, as she can't say no whenever her girlfriend sweet talks to her. So, with a sigh, she turns off her tablet and takes back her plate, nibbling at her broccoli. "I miss things being normal."

"Don't we all," Alex hollers from the kitchen as she grabs herself a pint of ice cream and a bottle of rum. "Can't even go to the supermarket normally."

Kara notices her partner looking glumly at her plate, so she pokes her side, getting her attention. "We'll get there. We've got you and Brainy. What could go wrong?"

"Well, besides the fact that future boy can't even tell me the cure!" she half yells across the room from where he was sitting with Nia, looking up from his fried rice.

"Time, my friend. We'll get there when the world is ready."

"World is ready my ass," Lena mumbles, which the blonde only gives her kisses in response in effort to cheer her up.

"We can finish season four of She-Ra."

"Where's the remote?" Kara laughs wholeheartedly at her eager response, cuddling up next to her, ready to lip-sync to the intro theme.


	4. Cheesy Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and the whole family has a plan to get Lena and Kara finally together
> 
> AKA Maggie has mistletoe and wants to use it to her advantage and everyone is in on it except our two useless gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late but Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and happy holidays! I hope everyone's doing well and is having a good time off <3

Christmas was around the corner, so of course the Super Family needed to have a Christmas party together.

This year, it was held at Maggie and Alex's shared apartment. The tree was decorated with white lights, as well as classic bulb ornaments, accompanied with a couple of Supergirl and L-Corp ornaments, and some from Midvale and some randomness as well. Gifts sat under the tree, considering it was, well, Christmas time.

Lights strung around the apartment ceiling as well, giving it a nice ambiance in the whole apartment, adding onto the Christmas lofi on in the background. The dining tables were slightly full of desserts and some appetizers and of course some alcohol. Each family member would bring in a different dish to contribute to the meal, like a Christmas potluck.

"You're so wrong for this," Alex mutters as she watches her wife stand on her tiptoes on top of the stepstool. "Be careful, babe."

"I am careful. Listen, it's about time they need to stop dancing around their feelings and grow up," Maggie replies, taping the sprig onto the ceiling, relaxing back onto her feet. "I'm sick of them making love eyes at each other every time I see them."

"Granted if they do get together at one point or another, they're still going to do that." Alex chuckles when her wife makes a grabby-hand movement and she wraps her arms around the Latina's legs and scoops her up off the ottoman, Maggie laughing as she twirled her around. "You're such a child."

"A child with a gun and a dildo, Danvers." Alex cackles as she lowers her down on the floor, kissing her forehead just as there's a knock at the door. "Oh. Totally forgot to tell you, but everybody is in on the idea."

"How the fuck do you forget to tell me— heyyyy Sam! Ruby!" she nervously chuckles when her wife opens the door and sees them standing there. "Please tell me you heard none of that."

"Only the part where you said fuck but hey, what's new?" Sam grinned as Ruby hugged Maggie, then Alex. "We still on?"

"Oh, most definitely," Maggie says with a mischievous grin, her friend giving one in return as she steps inside. "We'll wait for the others."

Everyone but Kara and Lena have arrived at the Sawyer-Danvers household, laughing and talking amongst themselves as they helped themselves to drinks and appetizers, spread out around the apartment.

Winn, Ruby, and Nia were in the living room, battling it out on Super Smash Bros Ultimate while also singing Christmas songs. J'onn and Brainy were talking space near the tree as they sorted gifts for everyone, and Sam, Alex, and Maggie were in the kitchen, snacking and drinking as they gossiped about their friends. And on purpose, everyone was set away from the mistletoe that was hanging from the ceiling. It was perfect.

"How much do you want to bet that they had a feelings talk before they got here?" Maggie suggests with a grin, popping a cranberry in her mouth as she leaned against the table on her arms.

Sam scoffed as she swirled around her drink. "Knowing Lena and Kara? I'll bet you sixty that they didn't and just nervously danced around each other."

Maggie gives her a devilish grin, a gleam in her eyes. "You're on, Arias."

It was only minutes after the two made their deal that Lena and Kara made their way through the door, locked arm in arm as Kara carried the multiple bags of food and gifts, Lena with three bags in her hand as well.

"Finally, they arrive!" Winn exclaims, getting everyone to greet them as they take off their jackets and hanging them up in the closet. "Kara, wanna play Mario Kart? Ruby has been unstoppable!"

"Yeah, let me put everything down first." The blonde goes over to the tree bending down next to Lena to put their presents along with the rest. "Excited?"

"More like nervous," she chuckles. "Your sister's keeping an eye on me."

"Don't worry about her, she's being Alex."

"I mean I don't blame her, I did try to murder her sister earlier this year—"

"Hey hey hey," Kara cuts off, holding her hands to get her attention. "We've been through this. We apologized to each other, you've apologized to everyone else. We're okay. _You're_ okay. And I'm here for you. Always."

During her little speech, Lena's face went from worried to loving, a fond smile on her face when she saw Kara's true love for her. "Thank you," she whispers, getting the blonde to smile back at her and help her off her knees. "Maggie, please tell me you brought the veggies unlike some hooligans," she says with a pointed look to the blonde who grins and goes over to the food table to spread out the dishes they brought.

"Couldn't leave out my sister, could I?" The Latina holds her drink to her lips. "Want a drink?"

"Yeah, pour me one. Kara, you want some?"

"Put a splash of alien rum in it for me and I'm set." She smiles at Lena as the brunette steals an olive off of the table. "I was gonna make small talk by asking how was your year but I'm deciding against it."

Lena gives her a pointed look with a small smile. "Good decision." She slowly leads the way to the kitchen. "What did you hope to get this year for Christmas?"

"Just some time together with family. Also maybe a promotion from Andrea, but nothing much." 

"It's coming," Alex reassures as they reach the table, Sam handing them their respective drinks. "Give it a little time, sis. I mean look, Mags got a promotion at NCPD and is now chief, both Lena and Sam are CEOs on different sides of the country, what could go wrong?"

"Don't jinx it, dummy," Sam says with a flick to her arm, the table erupting in laughter and going back to their conversation as Lena and Kara slowly drift away from them to the center of the room, having a view of the whole apartment.

"What about you, Lena?" The brunette lifts an eyebrow in question as she wraps her arm around her center as if hugging herself. "What do you hope to get for Christmas?"

"Well, I was hoping to get out with the new security devices we're making in r-and-d, that's a good start." She throws Winn an odd look as he grins at her for no reason. "Is something wrong, Winn?" Granted she knew that he was a fan of her, yet everyone was acting... odd. 

Maggie threw a shit-eating grin her way. "I'll give you a minute."

Kara, confused, looks at her sister for an answer, but she's hiding behind Sam as she finishes her drink. "Does anyone want to explain?"

"Well, this is also what I wished for anyway," Lena muttered. Noticing the brunette's inclined head, she does the same and turns a shade of cherry red once she saw the sprig of mistletoe dangling from the ceiling. 

"O-oh," Kara stutters, looking back at Lena when she looks away from the reporter. "I'm dumb, aren't I?"

"No, just oblivious," Maggie snorts, getting a friendly slap on the arm from her wife. 

"So... I'm not the only one who has feelings for the other." Kara pinches the bridge of her nose. "God, I'm an idiot."

"A cute one. Meant to confess before we got here, but nothing to lose now." Lena takes her hand away from her face and has to reach up a bit to hover around Kara's nose. "You sure?"

"Positive." The two closed the gap and felt pure bliss, the pieces finally clicking together for them. Lena can feel Kara smiling against her lips before they pull apart for air, bowing her head down with a smile as she leans her forehead against her chest.

"God, fucking finally," Nia exasperated, getting laughs from the rest of the apartment. "We've been waiting forever for this to happen!"

"Indeed," Sam says with a smug grin, opening her hand towards Maggie and snatching the sixty out of her hands. "Thanks, Sawyer."

"I could pummel you right now if it was mistlefoe instead of mistletoe, Arias," she grumbles playfully."

Kara and Lena chuckle as the taller one wraps an arm around the smaller one. "Can I take you out later?" she whispers to her with a smile on her face. "And we can talk about everything?"

"I'd like that," Lena agrees, giving her a brief kiss, truly feeling happy.

"Hey, don't mean to break up the love birds, but Kara, you joining the new round or what?" Winn asks, holding up a joycon for her.

The reporter looks back at Lena as she laughs. "Go, I'll be there in a minute." Kara smiles and kisses her forehead, making her blush as she stands there, fidgeting with her drink. It was Christmas and she got the girl. What a day. 


	5. Different Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are having a nice night together and they talk about their sexuality and their past experiences

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to," Lena started, still looking up into the night's sky. "But how did you know you were ace?"

She didn't see it, but Kara shrugged. "Kissed a guy, didn't like it. He wanted to do stuff, so I tried and I kinda sorta vomited after the fact."

Lena tried to retain her laughter but couldn't help but giggle through her words. "You did not."

Kara laughed with her. "Yeah. Then later on when I came here, tried kissing a girl and that was nice. Maybe I'd do it again, I'm just... not comfortable with anything in the sexual sense."

"So more like the sensual stuff, like cuddling." The pair were on the roof of Kara's apartment building after having an early dinner. The blonde suggested that they go watch the sunset with blankets all cuddled up, and they were too comfy to move back downstairs. And since Kara was a literal radiator of heat in the cool fall night, Lena was just perfect.

"Exactly." She looks down at her friend, poking her side to get her attention. "Why do you ask?"

Lena shrugged against her. "I don't know, in full honesty. I mean, I've thought about possibly being ace too since I never really liked any of that, but I still want a relationship." 

"It's still possible." Kara smiles at her. "Just... gotta get there with that one person. Might take a while, but we'll get there. And hey, I'm always going to be here for you." Her hand found Lena's under the blanket. "And whatever you may identify as, I'll always love you for you."

The brunette intertwined their fingers, blushing a bit in the dark night. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Likewise, Lena. And hey, we'll be uniquely different together."

"That's one way to put it, reporter," Lena chuckles, tucking her head under Kara's chin.


	6. Club Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara won the Pulitzer and the Superfriends go for a night out at the new club. While doing so, Lena and Kara have a moment

**_Two days ago..._ **

Kara screamed in excitement when she opened the email, floating off the ground in her apartment, kicking her legs and shaking her fists like a little child. She flew to her phone and called the first person on her mind.

_"Kara, it's seven am on a Wednesday, I'm not supposed to be up for another half hour,"_ Alex groaned. _"What do you—"_

"I GOT PULITZER!"

She heard the ruffling of sheets and her sister processing. _"What?"_

"I. Got. A. Pulitzer."

_"No."_

"Yes!" she squealed.

_"What does Kara want,"_ she heard Kelly mumble in the background.

_"Kara got a Pulitzer!"_

_"What!?"_

"For my expose article on Lex!" Kara adds. "Holy Rao."

_"Dude, you have to call Lena! She's gonna be so proud."_

"Great idea!"

And was Lena exultant. She just knew Kara was going to get some sort of recognition award and that she deserved it.

_"Hey, there's a club that's having its grand opening Friday night,"_ Lena tells her. _"You, me, the girls and Brainy can go and celebrate. Girls night plus one."_

"Sounds fun, can't wait."

_"I'm so proud of you, Kara."_

Kara smiles into the phone. "I couldn't have done this without you."

_"Well, I'm your source when you need something. I'll send the address and a time Friday night and meet you there."_

"Alright, bye, Lena."

**_Now..._ **

It was 7:49 pm and Alex, Nia, and Kelly were all waiting on Kara's couch, all with their heads resting on the back of it as they heard Kara zoom back and forth through outfits. "Kara, I swear to my God and yours—"

"You're an atheist, Alex," she says as she speeds through another dress, ignoring her sister's flip off. Nia was in a sparkly blue and teal dress, Kelly in a backless v-shaped green one that went to her knees, and Alex in a white straight shirt with black pants and a light blazer that was currently hanging off the couch. The gang was supposed to meet Lena at the club at eight, and one hero was nowhere near ready.

Alex picks her head up to look over at Nia. "Does your planet have its own god?"

"Nope," she answers, picking her head up to glare at her mentor. "Someone's going to knock on your door and it better be a clothes deliverer." Two seconds after she said so, there was a knock, to which Kelly's head came up in surprise.

"God, that's going to take a while to get used to."

Alex shrugs as she goes over to open it. "You'll be fine. Hi Brainy."

"Even better," Kelly murmurs to Nia, who blushes and tucks a hair behind her ear when she sees her smirk.

"I called it."

"Greetings," he says, coming in and holding out a white paper bag strangely in one hand and a bouquet of red tulips in the other. "Er, Lena's driver was downstairs when I arrived and noticed me, so he informed me to bring these up to Kara." He was wearing a maroon blazer over a white shirt, classic.

Kara speeds out of her room, back in her pajamas and Nia groans, "Hurry upppp." She took the bag from him and looked inside, grinning.

"Let me guess, from your girlfriend?"

The blonde shoved her sister with a blush. "Shut up." Alex snorts as she goes back to her room one more time and Nia nods in approval when she sees her look at herself at the mirror, Brainy on the quest of finding a vase.

"About damn time."

Kelly whistles. "You look damn good in a suit."

"That's my sister, babe," Alex groans.

"Speaking truth."

Kara comes out of her room and holds her arms out. "What do you think?" She's wearing a light blue blazer with dark blue pants and a black shirt, a white pocket square in the left pocket, black loafers on her feet. Her hair is in a low ponytail with some hairs left on the side with her bangs.

"About time," Nia says, taking Brainy's hand when he offers it to her and stands up, kissing him quickly. "Let's go."

The gang reaches downstairs, the women minus the Danvers' with their clutches, the pairs holding hands. The driver, Henri, holds the door open and nods and smiles at them all. "You all look lovely."

"Thanks, Henri," Kara says, sliding in and grinning when she saw Lena. "Wow."

The brunette wore a dark, cherry red-sleeveless dress that had slashes of darker and lighter shades of the color going downward. It had a v-neckline that had a metal stringed necklace that plunged down, enhancing its viewers. Her ruby red lipstick went perfectly as her hair was curled and down.

Lena raises an eyebrow with a smirk. "Like what you see?"

"How could we not?" Nia asks sarcastically, sliding next to Kara, Brainy next to her, Kelly and Alex in last.

"Damn, Luthor," Alex says. "Why do you always dress to impress?"

"Mainly because I'm a CEO with a reputation to uphold, but other than that, to impress," she says with a wink as the vehicle starts to move.

The gang caught up as they made their way to the venue, seeing as they haven't really been able to properly catch up with a bit more work and restoration to the public.

When arriving, Kara held out her hand for Lena and smiled at her, lightly blushing when she saw her eyes going up and down her body. "You look ravishingly handsome."

"Guess I have to thank my dresser for that."

"I figured you'd panic figuring out what to wear. Lucky for me, I get to help with that sometimes."

"And you always seem to find the right things for me." Kara bends down to kiss her cheek gently, whispering in her ear, "You look absolutely jaw-dropping." Lena mouths a thank you to her with a slight blush and once their friends are all out and accounted for, they make their way to the front, Lena saying a few words to the doorman, who nods and lets them through ahead everyone else. She leads the way towards the back past the dance floor with booming music and bar with various types of alcohol and drinks. The table they were going to be at had a sectional couch with the low table in the center, the name Kara Danvers on a piece of folded paper in the shape of a tent.

"Kara Danvers in a new, classy expensive bar, huh?" Kelly teases with a nudge of her elbow to her ribs.

"It's her night," Lena says. "Let's celebrate."

"Nia and I will order drinks," Alex decides, getting a nod from the younger one and she kisses Kelly on the cheek. "Be back in a minute."

Lena grins at Kelly as she blushes and sits down next to her. "You two are doing well."

Kara laughs through her nose as she sits on the other side of Lena. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Hush, Kara," Kelly says, feeling herself getting warmer, thankful that her dark skin didn't show it as much. "It's amazing, really."

"It's quite relieving, isn't it?" Brainy asks from across them. "Being able to be most comfortable around the person you love and care for very deeply, be open, your most true and authentic self? Feeling complete with them."

Kelly points at him with a grin. "Exactly."

"Sounds nice," Lena comments.

"Did you not have that with James?"

She shrugs as she puts an arm on the back of the couch, threading her fingers in her hair. "Yes and no. It felt tense, withholding." She shook her head. "It was nice, yes, but full honesty, not the way I want to swing, I just want something.. better, loving, someone who just sees me for me and doesn't want me for my company and whatnot."

_"Sounds a lot like you, Kara,"_ Nia's voice says in her ear from their secret comms in case something happened, Alex snorting from her end. Lena blushed, looking down at her nails to hide it.

_Insatiable_ , Kara thinks to herself. "My brother was always like that, to be honest," Kelly says, crossing her legs. "Always focused on work, never really knew what to do exactly to please a woman."

"Not a lot of people know how to do that these days," Lena quickly mutters.

"I mean hey, if you're lucky enough, it could happen tonight," Nia comments as she and Alex come back with shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. "Waiter will come to take our orders and Alex convinced him to hand over the vodka for the time being."

"Impressive," Kelly muses as her girlfriend sits back down, nuzzling her neck as her girlfriend pours the drink.

"What's the occasion?" Alex asks, getting a glare from her sister and she grins. "Kidding." She passes out the tiny glasses and raises her. "To Kara damn Danvers herself for winning a fucking Pulitzer."

"Amen, sister," Nia preaches to the choir.

"And let's not forget that Lena helped take Lex down, too," Kara adds, looking at the brunette admirably. "Everyone, actually. So..." She raises her glass with a smile. "To us. To superfriends."

"To superfriends," everyone echos, clinking their glasses together and downing the drink, Nia hacking after she swallowed hers.

"God, that's _awful,_ " she coughs. "Why would you drink that?"

"Awww, baby's first vodka," Alex teases, getting the table to laugh.

When the laughter simmered down, the waiter arrived, getting their orders. While Lena waited for him to get to her and Kara, she leaned over to her ear, whispering, "You know this night's supposed to be about you, right?"

Kara turns and smiles down at her. "I couldn't have done it without anyone here. _Especially_ you, Lena."

She smiles as she leans further closer to her ear, her lips ghosting her skin, stilling the blonde's breathing. "What are friends for?" Kara licked her lips quickly, glancing down at Lena's lips for a second as she retracted back from her, her pupils slightly blown as she grinned mischievously, giving her attention to the menu now.

Kara was not the same after that moment.

After appetizers were served and everyone had at least two drinks in them, pairs went off to the dance floor, Nia and Brainy watching from the bar while Lena and Kara stayed behind.

"I'm so glad neither of us can dance," Lena mentioned, swirling her bourbon around.

Kara chuckled with a grin. "That would've been a _disaster_."

"Never light on your feet, Danvers?"

"Not once. Tried going to homecoming in high school and I was there for fifteen minutes, not knowing what to do."

"Well, you were a newbie," Lena teased, getting her friend to laugh.

"True, but we had different dances on..." She tilts her head at her. "Y'know. And everyone at school, I just felt so uncomfortable."

The brunette smiled bittersweet. "Well, the only dances I know are slow since mother always insisted that I learn for all the galas and whatnot." Kara's grin widened and Lena looked up from her glass at the silence. "No. Absolutely not."

"C'mon—"

"Kara Danvers—"

"You said it was my night," she says, tilting her head at her, knowing she's right.

Lena licks her lips, shaking her head. "Fine." Kara stands up first, offering her hand out to her, which she accepts. The blonde leads her through the crowd, managing to not be seen by their friends, surprisingly, and out the door, a little ways from the bar.

"What, exactly are we going to dance to, Kara?"

"You lead, I'll figure it out." Lena shyly steps forward, wrapping her other arm around her hips as their hands stayed together. She led them both in a small two-step dance, slowly going in circles.

Kara angled her head towards the dark sky and thought in her head of all the songs she could slowly sing to their beat, and she got it.

"You don't know, babe," she sings softly, laying her head on top of Lena's. "When you hold me... And kiss me slowly, it's the sweetest thing.

"If I had it my way, you would know that you are...  
You're the coffee that I need in the morning,   
you're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring

"I just wanna see  
I just wanna see how beautiful you are  
You know that I see it  
I know you're a star  
where you go I'll follow  
No matter how far  
If life is a movie  
Oh, you're the best part..."

Lena was melting in her hold, pressed up against her chest fully, her eyes closed as they still dance together. She paid attention to the lyrics and already knew what Kara was trying to say.

"It's the sunrise.. and those green eyes, yes  
You're the one that I desire  
You're my water when I'm stuck in the desert  
You're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts  
You're the sunshine of my life

"Where you go, I'll follow  
No matter how far  
If life is a movie  
Then you're the best part

"If you love me, won't you say something?  
If you love me, won't you?  
If you love me, won't you?"

Kara ends there, humming the rest of the tune as she looks down, Lena's eyes meeting hers as she glanced up. Their eyes said more than words could ever, both knowing what they desired.

"There's bound to be paparazzi," Kara said, breaking the silence.

"Let them watch, then," Lena murmured. They've come to a stop, both entranced in each other and what's about to happen.

"Are you sure?" The brunette smiles small and reaches up and kisses her lips gently. She tastes the sweet yet spiked cherry temple she had earlier, making her smile even more.

She nudged her nose with her own and both of them smiled. "Positive."

_"Kara? Lena? Where are you?"_ Alex's worried voice broke them both out of their bubble, letting reality crash back in.

"Shit," the hero muttered, tapping her ear. "We-we were just getting some air."

"Okay, but get back in here! The waiter's got a surprise!" They both grin as they turn themselves back on mute, looking back at each other.

Kara's face went into worry. "Lena, you're shivering."

"Kar, I'm fine."

"Nonsense, take it." She already had finished unbuttoning her jacket, holding it open for her to take around her shoulders. "Lena, I can hear your teeth chattering."

Lena sighed, backing up into the jacket. "Fine, gentlewoman." The blonde laughed, blushing when their fingers brushed together, deciding to link them together. The shorter woman smiled, looking up at her. "Did you like the flowers?"

"Yes, they're absolutely beautiful. Not as beautiful as the plumerias in your office."

Lena licked her lips, taking the dive. "Do you know what red tulips symbolize?" Kara hums, as if she were asking. "A proclamation of love." Kara's brain stops working but her body still leads them inside as she slowly looks down at her and smiles. She opens her mouth to say something but Nia comes towards them, not even noticing that Lena had the other's jacket.

"Finally! C'mon, let's go!" They both smile at her enthusiasm yet before they follow her, Kara holds Lena by the jaw, kissing her lips gently and brushing her thumb over her chin.

Lena tilts her head while in the kiss, smiling when they pull apart when seeing Kara's bigger smile. "What, dork?"

"I love you, too."


	7. Jealousy, Thy Name is Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gives Lena a surprise, but slowly gets more and more jealous of what the surprise takes from her: Lena’s attention

Kara comes flying in from the open window in her and Lena's shared apartment, landing quietly in the dark living room that was only illuminated by the television.

She peeked over the back of the couch and saw Lena wrapped in a blanket, her hair down cascading across pillows as her tablet was over her stomach and hands were protectively on it.

The blonde chuckles softly and lifts off one foot to float over to the bedroom, careful not to disturb her love of a little more than a year.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers, you are not slipping by that easily." Kara sighs and turns around, dropping whatever it was in her hands behind her with a plop.

Lena lifts her head up off the couch and props it on her hand. The Kryptonian smiles at her. "Hi, love."

"You were gone for hours."

"A little hiccup in the DEO and the government, but I'm fine."

Lena sighs and shakes her head. "Do I want to know why you had a solar flare?"

"Probably not because then you'd worry over me."

"I worry about you nonetheless. Now, why are you still in the foyer of the bedroom? And what are you hiding?"

Kara blushes in the dark. "Is it that obvious?"

Lena chuckles. "Darling, you're transparent with me."

The caped hero turns on the lights and dims it down so it's not too harsh on her awakened girlfriend. "I knew you were going to be a bit upset with me, so I went to go get dinner from that vegetarian burger place you liked."

"All the way in Metropolis?" she questioned, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

Kara chuckled at her enthusiasm as she grabbed the paper bags and came into the light. "Yes, babe."

Lena noticed the white one was bigger than the brown one from the dinner place. "What's in the white bag?"

"That's for later, I don't want you to ruin it now, so let's eat."

"Alright," she says, scooting down on the floor across from her lover so they could place food on the table as the Kryptonian cross her legs under her and floated slightly off the ground in enthusiasm. 

The two chatted about how Kara solar flared, L-Corp's projects, laughing about random things while finishing up their food of veggie burgers, sweet potato fries, and milkshakes.

"Alright," Lena says, wiping her fingers with a napkin. "What's in the bag?"

Kara chuckled as she reached behind her for the bag. "It's a gift. For being so work-filled that we rarely get to see each other. Y'know, other than being at CatCo, the DEO, or here, asleep when I actually make it back." Sometimes, Kara had to go out on night missions and possibly stay at the DEO overnight. It's been happening for the hero more than the CEO staying at L-Corp with Sam. 

The scientist took the bag from her and dug around the tissue paper, laughing when she saw what was inside. "Are you serious?"

Kara laughs with her. "Yes, seriously."

Lena pulls out a golden, life-sized stuffed dog with a little collar around the neck. "Kara, this is so sweet." She smells something familiar and takes a small sniff off the nose. "Is that your perfume?"

"Yep." Kara nods at the dog. "Look at the collar."

Lena looks at it and sees a little heart-shaped keychain on it. She pulls it closer between her fingers to read it. 

"Krypto belongs to Lena Luthor." Lena couldn't stop herself from laughing to herself and looks up at her girlfriend with an arched eyebrow. "Why doesn't he belong to you, too?"

"Because I bought it for you, solely for the purpose of when I have absent nights since it's been happening more often."

Lena leans over and kisses her softly before Kara breaks the kiss with a giggle. "You taste like french fries."

"Oh, my God, you goober." Lena kisses her shorter this time and hugs her. "Thank you, I love him."

"Better be the only male you love in your life other than Winn," Kara mumbles in her hair, which makes her laugh.

"Trust me."

As the night went on, Kara got called away again, so she left her with a kiss and was out the window like that. Lena cleaned up the remains of dinner and got ready for bed. Once she finished, she grabbed the stuffed animal and crawled into bed with it, pulling it close and buried her head in its neck, smiling at the scent of Kara's perfume.

Those kinds of nights happen more, maybe two or three times a week. Even when Kara's home, the stuffed animal is in Lena's arms at night instead of Kara in her arms or vice verse.

And Kara didn't approve.

One night, Kelly, Alex, Lena, Nia, and Kara decide to have a girl's night at the apartment. And of course, Lena's laid out on one of the couches, using the stuffed animal as a pillow and holding one of its paws.

The women are laughing at Alex's outrage in losing Uno once more. "Unbelievable!"

Kara's is cut short when her hearing focuses on something across town, including a cocking of a gun. 

"Kara?" Her eyes go to her protege and she nods.

"We gotta go."

"Want me to come with?" Alex asks as Nia downs her drink and they both scramble to get up.

"No, it's across the city, you won't make it in time." Kara speeds into her Supergirl suit, arms crossed and as Nia gets her mask on and pressing a button on her watch to have the suit come out of it and encase the hero in her disguise. "We'll be fine."

"Go save the world," Lena says with a kiss.

"One city at a time." Supergirl grabs Dreamer by the waist and they're out the window with a gust of wind, blowing back everyone's hair for a second.

Alex noticed the stare that Kara was giving the stuffed animal before she left, so she decided to investigate. "Did my sister give you that stuffed animal?"

Lena nods as she views her new hand that Kelly shuffled as the heroes were prepping to go stop whatever crime needed to be stopped. "An apology present for not being home all the time at night."

Kelly looks over at her girlfriend and she nods, giving her the go ahead. "Lena." She turns her head at her mention. "Kara's body language is... well, jealous."

Lena smiles slowly, then chuckles and scoffs. "My girlfriend doesn't get jealous; if it's one of the two of us, it's definitely me."

"Lena." Her green eyes flick over to the redhead who's looking at her with eyebrows raised and one side of her straight-lined-mouth raised as well. "She stared at the stuffed animal with envy. A stuffed dog for God's sake! I mean, it's usually a live one."

Lena sits up and looks down at the stuffed creature. "I mean, she got it for me, I love it, I don't really understand how she's even jealous."

"TDB." The raven-haired woman raises an eyebrow in question at Kelly, who puts her palms up in a shrug. "Touch deprived bisexual."

"Luthor, my sister is jealous of a stuffed animal and that cannot go on forever. So either get rid of the stuffed animal, tease Kara, or apologize, or a combination, I don't care!" Alex stares at the green five on the coffee table and glances at her cards, then her girlfriend. "I'm sorry, hon."

"Ally—" She's cut short by the peppers of affection and kisses across the side of her face, distracting her as Alex put down the plus four.

"I love you. Blue."

Kelly tries to scowl but all her eyes say is the three words back. "Whatever, backstabber." She takes her four cards and smiles when Alex kisses her cheek, giggling when she nibbles her earlobe. "Babe!"

"God, you two are disgustingly adorable," Lena says, throwing down her blue seven. 

"Yeah, well, you and Kara could battle the affection back if she wasn't a TDB from you being all over your stuffed animal."

Alex faux gasps at Kelly's statement, looking at Lena wide an open mouth and wide eyes. "Wow, what a burn."

"Fine, fine, I'll tease and apologize to my girlfriend for spending more time with the stuffed animal." Lena shook her head at herself. "That's a sentence I'd never fathomed I'd say."

"There are plenty of other sentences that we thought we wouldn't be screaming," Kelly mutters, making Alex choke on her beer and turn red.

"Jesus, Kel!" she coughed, making Kelly smirk as she sipped on her wine with a pinky up.

As the night went on, Kelly and Alex eventually left and Lena cleaned up the room, putting all the games back and the wine glasses in the sink, refilling her own, though as she sat at the kitchen counter and went through her email to see if there was anything she was missing from L-Corp.

When a gust of wind blows her hair back, she looks up and sees Kara coming out of the bedroom, yoga pants on as she was pulling on a cropped hoodie. "Hey."

Lena's eyes were captured on her abs before she snapped up to her eyes, remembering what Kelly and Alex told her. "Hi. Where's Nia?"

"I flew her home," Kara answered, going to the fridge to grab her water bottle. "Did you manage to survive Dansen without me?"

Lena snorts at their nickname. "Yes, and they were actually quite insightful," she says as she slides off the stool and takes a couple of slow steps towards the blonde as she lowers her water bottle.

"About...?"

"That you—" Lena pulls her closer by her drawstrings, grinning up at her "—are jealous."

Kara snorts and laughs. "Jealous? Honey, I would never be jealous of you. I don't get jealous, babe, that's all you." Lena raises her eyebrow at her at the overuse of the simple word, which makes Kara sigh. "Maybe, she mumbles.

"Well, you have your moments," she says, swaying them a bit when Kara's arms are laid on her shoulders. "Especially recently."

"With who or what, exactly?"

"With Krypto over there," Lena says with a nod to the living room where she left the stuffed toy. She looked back at her girlfriend and saw her glaring at the animal, making her stifle her chuckles. "Baby, it's cute."

"Yeah, but all you do now is hug Krypto and cuddle with him instead of me," Kara whines, drawing her attention back to the Luthor with a softer gaze. "Even when I'm home."

"I'm sorry, darling, I really am," Lena says, cupping her face with her hands. "It's just... been a while since I've had a stuffed animal to love and cherish. Especially from someone that I love so much and hold so dearly to my heart."

Kara pouted still as Lena kissed her lips. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"You can't stay mad."

"For a bit, I can."

"Preferably not, but it is and was amusing," Lena chuckled, holding a hand over her mouth to prevent her from letting a guffaw escape from Kara's shell-shocked face.

"It is not!"

"That's what you think, darling," Lena says over her shoulder as she walks away, swaying her hips a bit, looking back when she reaches the bedroom. "You coming?" she asks with a wink.

"That's what you'll say in a minute," Kara said lowly before she ran over, making Lena shriek as she ran into the room, laughing when she jumped on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

Later, when Kara's arm was wrapped protectively around her waist, holding her bare back close to her front as her light snores tickled her neck, Lena reached over to the nightstand to grab her phone and open her messages.

**Lena:** TDB. You were right.

The three dots appeared seconds later.

**Kelly:** Of course I am 😉

Lena laughed quietly and set her phone back down, cuddling backward into her girlfriend's hold.


	8. I Always Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl has a late-night talk with Lena Luthor, and some revelations are to be had.

Supergirl landed softly on Lena's balcony at L-Corp late at night. She was doing her nightly patrol and saw that her office light was the only one illuminated. Not surprising since that woman was a workaholic.

The door was open so that a cool night's breeze could come through as she worked. Kara loved this; seeing Lena so indulged in her work, hunching over blueprints, computer open, pen tapping slightly either at her desk or lip when she was concentrating. This time, on the desk. It was relaxing to her, seeing her so focused on her passion.

Supergirl knocked softly on the balcony window to let her know she was there. The woman jumped a bit, but when she turned around, she eased up and smiled.

"Supergirl." Lena got up and joined her outside on the balcony, leaning against the doorframe. "What brings you here?"

The Kryptonian leaned back against the railing to look at her. "Well, I was doing my nightly patrol and saw that your office was the only one on. I was just concerned."

Lena smiled and nodded in appreciation. "Well, thank you for your concern, but I am alright. Just finishing up a project."

"At almost midnight?" Supergirl chuckles, Lena soon joining her. "At this time of night, most people would be asleep."

"Yet you are not."

"Neither are you. You are a workaholic, Ms. Luthor."

"Mmm," Lena hummed in thought as she walked the short distance to the railing with her, leaning on her arms to look out across the city below her. "I say extremely devoted. And please, Lena."

Supergirl smiled. "You are extremely devoted, yes, when it comes to your work. Including, of course, when it comes to the city." She looked up at the sky to see the stars and all the constellations. "That's one of the things I admire about you."

Lena raised an eyebrow as she turned her head to look at her with a small smile, intrigued at what the hero just said. "You admire me?"

"Of course," she says, not even looking back. "Everyone has someone they admire. I admire my family for taking me in and being so strong for and with me, my friends for being supportive of me, and you being who you are. Standing outside of the Luthor name, trying to prove everyone wrong that you are not an immoral Luthor." The hero looks back at her, eyes glistening in the light, blue standing out in the darkness. "You're you. And I admire you for being your own person, even when something as terrible as your family name can curse you for life."

Lena nods at her words. "Thank you. I guess I admire you, too, for saving my ass all those times."

The Super chuckles. "I'll always be there to save you, M— Lena."

Lena smirks as she subtly moves a bit closer to her. "So say if I was falling in love with someone, would you save me from falling even deeper in love?"

"Well," she started, a light blush creeping up on her. "It depends on who."

"Say it's someone we both know, but I'm not sure if they reciprocate my feelings like that."

Supergirl looks back up at the stars. "Well, don't run away from it. That's what I've learned. I've done that before, and it only made things worse than they were when I was trying to figure myself out. I learned to embrace myself and love myself for who and what I am and I don't want to stop. I don't want to stop being Kryptonian, alien, bisexual, and sometimes very human-like," she says with a chuckle. She turns back so that she was facing the young Luthor in front of her. "Embrace who you love. Don't run away from it. We didn't get to where we are and who we are now by running away from everything."

"We love who we want to love because of who they are and what they mean to us," Lena said. "I, honestly, haven't had that many people involved in my life for me to love." She takes a step closer to the hero, looking directly in her eyes. "The person I've been falling in love with has been there for me ever since we've met. Stood up for me, cared for me, supported me, saved me more times than I can count. Yes, we had our ups and downs, but what relationship doesn't?" She took the Kryptonians hand in hers, surprised at how soft her skin was. "I'm falling in love with you, Kara. And I find myself falling in love with you more and more each day."

"How did you know?" Kara breathed, her eyes scattering around her face.

"Darling, your disguise is not that foolproof," Lena chuckles. "And your scar above your eyebrow is still there," she says as she puts her thumb over her left eyebrow. "I always knew it was you."

Kara chuckles lightly. "You're a genius CEO who I love."

Lena's thumb trails down the side of her face. "Really?"

"It's your lucky day, Miss Luthor, because I'm in love with you, too." Kara pulls Lena closer by her hand and puts her other arm around her. "And I've been wanting to kiss you for ages."

"Well, I think that can be worked out."


	9. Buildup to the Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara knows she has feelings for Lena.
> 
> Lena knows she has feelings for Kara.
> 
> They both know they have feelings for each other.
> 
> But they're fucking cowards who only flirt and don't do anything about it until one particular game night where they're more flirtatious and bold with one another thanks to truth or drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by supergirl_swift 's work he's my best friend and I love him so much and his work is so great and also jazzfordshire's of piercings and tattoos god I love that one

"If you don't do it yourself, I'm going to murder you," Alex mutters into her glass as she watches her sister stare lovingly across the apartment. When Kara doesn't give her a response, she rolls her eyes and hits her arm.

"Ow!" 

"Don't act like that didn't hurt, shitbag!" Kara flips her off at the insult. "How about instead of staring across the room," she hisses in a low voice, "you go over there and kiss her."

"How about you shut up and go get your girlfriend's daughter," her sister returns, pointing a finger at Ruby, who found one of Alex's many tazers hidden around the apartment, even if it wasn't her own.

"Ruby, no!" Alex finishes her drink in one gulp and dashes over, leaving Kara to chuckle in her absence, leaning on the kitchen island as she nurses her drink in her hands.

"She is right, idiot." Somehow Sam had managed to slide next to her without her noticing, but that's probably because she's been too focused on staring at Lena, who's been talking with Brainy for the past half hour about their new idea for water filtration efficiency throughout the city. And seeing her light up at the ideas, talking about her passions and what she's interested in... It made Kara happy. "There's bound to be mistletoe somewhere in this apartment."

"Ha ha, very funny," Kara laughs sarcastically, carefully looking up at the ceiling. "It's not even Christmas. They wouldn't."

"Someone in this damn family would," her friend mutters. "Update me on CatCo and your promotion. How's that going?"

"Pretty well, actually." The blonde looked back towards the living room for a second, catching Lena's eye. She grins and winks at her, getting the Luthor to blush and smile in return, before going back and talking to Sam.

Soon enough, Alex sighed in relief now that Ruby's hands were out and away from her reach of the tazer, which was sitting on top of the fridge. "We'll experiment with it later," she promises, pushing the girl back to the living room with a teasing smile. "Maybe on Uncle Winn."

"Let's _not_ taze Uncle Winn, shall we?" the said uncle says in a high pitch. "Lena, go get Sam and Kara, we've gotta make a decision on game night, it's somewhat of a tie." The woman nods and takes her empty glass about to leave the room before— "Oh, can you get the vodka and shot glasses? There's a possibility of doing truth or drink."

"What about Ruby?" she asks.

"C'mon, I'm almost fifteen," Ruby whines. "My friends have already had a try at it."

"Let me talk to your mother and I'll work something out." Lena winks at her before going to the kitchen, smiling at her friends. "Winn is saying you guys need to break a tie for game night. And there's a possibility of there being truth or drink so I was sent to talk to Sam about her daughter."

"Jesus Christ," the mother mutters, getting a laugh out of Kara. "At least wait till she's knocked out to do that."

Lena somewhat snorted, pouring herself another drink. "Gotcha." Sam leaves with a shake of her head, leaving the two best friends to smile at each other as the blonde gets up. "You seem more giddy than usual."

Kara shrugs, pushing up the sleeves of her button-down a bit. "Having a good night, that's all."

"Well, let's hope it stays that way or even gets better." Lena furrows her brow as she sees the blonde looking at her strangely. "What?"

"Bit of a lipstick smudge. Mind if I help?"

"Not at all," she says with a small hitch in her breath. She watches Kara take a small lick on her thumb and reach it forward to her lips, her other fingers gently underneath her chin. Lena couldn't bear to breathe as she watched and felt her friend's thumb slightly graze under her lower lip, focused on getting rid of the stain and not messing up the makeup any further.

"Got it." Lena was suddenly able to breathe and was caught off guard when the finger against her face stroked her cheek, making her smile and lean into it before it's retracted away from her. "Let's go play before Alex yells at us." Kara smiles at her and her fingertips ghost the top of her hand, leaving the woman there to get her brain working again before she headed over to the rest of the family.

Later that night, Sam was able to convince one of her PTA mom friends to pick up Ruby for a sleepover at her friend's, giving the adults space to play truth or drink. Brainy decided to turn in for the night, explaining his morning regiment and how he must sleep at a certain hour or else he'd be off for the rest of the day, and that's when Nia shut him up with a kiss and pushed him out the door. Winn was one shot in, Alex with four, Kara with three even if it didn't affect her, Nia with two.

Sam was already three shots in and was next, picking up a card and reading off of it. "Truth." She grinned evilly at Lena. "Is there anyone in this room who you'd fuck?"

"I'm taking that shot, gimmie." Alex snorted and slid it over to her, Winn booing.

"You're no fun, Luthor," he halfway jokes.

"I can when I wanna be." She sends a wink towards Kara, who blushes next to her, watching her pick a card. "Double dare this to the person with the lightest hair color." 

"Fuck me," Kara muttered, her sister laughing. 

"Do a body shot off of the person who just read this card." Her voice got lighter. "If you don't, both of you take three shots."

Kara and Lena's eyes met and the blonde smiled earnestly. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Pussy," Sam coughed under her breath, Nia chortling beside her. 

Lena glared at her friends. "Get me the lemonade from the fridge."

"I am _so_ glad my child is not here," Sam said, grunting a bit as she got up to get a snack and the drink. "Alex, you down for something else?"

"If it'll distract me from seeing Luthor do a body shot off my sister? Absolutely."

Nia leans over to Winn's side, muttering, "Ten bucks to the Danvers who turns the most red."

"My money's on Kara," he said with a grin at the same volume. "Knowing her with Lena? Red as a cherry tomato."

"Yeah, but even if Alex has been with Sam for months, she still makes her blush."

"We'll see." Sam comes back, tossing the pineapple juice to Lena, keeping the cranberry to herself. "What are you planning, Arias?"

"Watch. Or don't for all I care. Originally this was Lena's dare, I'm just here to distract my girlfriend." She shrugs, sitting down next to her girlfriend, pouring a shot of vodka and one of cranberry.

Winn keeps his eyes on the Danvarias pair while Nia on the Luvers. Lena had Kara leaning back on her hands, enough so that her collarbones showed—especially since Lena unbuttoned her shirt a bit to have access to them.

She could sense the alien's nerves, so she put her hand on her thigh comfortingly. "Hey. Look at me," she pleaded softly, getting her to do just that. "You sure?"

"Given the fact that Lena _freaking_ Luthor is about to do a body shot off of me, no but yes." Kara grinned a bit when she made Lena chuckle. "Go for it."

"Before you do that." Lena rolls her eyes at Sam's interjection and her friend slides the two shot glasses forward towards the Kryptonian. "Can you freeze these?"

"Considering what Lena's about to do to me, I'm not even going to ask." Kara grabs both of them with one hand and blows on them gently, both of them slowly freezing, the glasses becoming cold to the touch.

Sam grins mischievously as she grabs them back, hitting them against the table twice to loosen them from the glass, handing the frozen juice to her partner. "Put it in your mouth but do _not_ chew or swallow."

"Lesbians don't swallow, but go off," Nia mutters, watching ignoring them and looking back at Lena and Kara.

Lena arched an eyebrow quickly with a grin. "You asked for it." She kissed the corner of her mouth—Winn and Nia glanced at each other with wide eyes for a moment—before handing her a shot of vodka. "Can you hold this in your mouth?" Kara shrugged with a nod, taking it. She angled her head back enough so she could still have her dip of her collarbone showing while she put the bottom of the tiny glass between her teeth, closing her mouth around it.

Lena tapped her chest twice and Kara just now noticed that she was straddling her lap while also staring up at the ceiling. She met her questioning eyes, knowing what they meant.

Kara gave her a small nod, giving her the go-ahead. With that, Lena smiled and poured the shot of lemonade into the crevice of her collarbone. The coldness of the liquid shocked Kara, forcing her to take a deep inhale through her nose, shuddering, yet instantly feeling relief when Lena's warm and wet lips met with the side of her neck, laying a small kiss there. She could feel herself getting hotter and hotter underneath her, one of her hands moving to hold Lena's thigh, the one facing away from their friends and squeezing a bit, letting her go ahead.

Lena's mouth moved to the dip of her collarbone, licking around the edge and nipping at it, placing open kisses around the edge, her tongue gliding across her skin. She then opened her mouth and got as much liquid in her mouth as she could.

And Kara was in ecstasy. 

The perfect mix between the cool drink sitting in the dip of her skin, Lena's warm, hot sexy mouth on her neck and collecting said liquid— a match made in heaven. She gripped onto Lena's thigh tighter, raising her hips up to meet Lena's, restricting a moan to come out.

Some of the lemonade did fall out of her collarbone in Lena's attempt to get most of it, as well as down the CEO's chin, but they honestly didn't care at the moment.

Alex and Sam were done with... whatever they were doing and met eyes with Nia and Winn as Lena and Kara continued on. "I feel like we're intruding something," the man whisper-yells, Nia nodding in agreement.

Alex gestures her head to the door but raises a finger to her mouth, signaling for them to be quiet. They grabbed their things and all tiptoed out towards the door and Kara was now oh so very close to breaking the shot glass in her mouth.

Lena was grinding down on her, teasing her with feather-light touches along the open part of her shirt up her neck, her nimble fingers reaching for the shot glass. Kara let her take it out of her mouth and continued to meet her hips with hers.

The two retained eye contact as Lena tipped her head back to pour the vodka in her mouth before swishing it around, swallowing it down. 

Their ministrations slowed, Kara’s hands slowly traveling up her body to stop at her waist. “That was fucking hot.”

Lena grins, licking her bottom lip. “Kara Danvers swearing is something I’d **_definitely_** wanna hear more of.” She wraps her arms around her shoulders, deciding to play with the baby hairs on the back of her neck. 

Kara watched the woman on top of her bite her ruby red lip sinisterly. She noticed some of it was smudged, no doubt there being some all over her neck from their actions. 

She pulled her closer, their abdomens touching and she hears Lena’s breath hitch, both of their eyes flicking down at each other’s lips. 

“Lena—“ Before she could finish, Lena closed the gap quickly, desperately, getting Kara to moan hotly against her mouth. Her hips met up with hers again and she tightly grabbed her thighs, pulling their centers closer. 

They got needier, one of Kara's hands going up Lena's shirt, one of Lena's grasping her collar as she kissed her harder, biting her lip gently to get a moan out of her.

Lena moaned her name as she felt Kara's fingers dance along her waistband, feeling her warm lips go across her jawline and down her neck, nipping along the way. "Kara—"

"Okay, break it up, lovebirds!" The two jumped at the door crashing open, Lena slightly falling out of Kara's lap as Alex led the barrage. "About fucking time you two did something."

"Why did you leave if you were just gonna come back and interrupt?" Kara asked in a husky voice that even she didn't expect to come out, clearing her throat when she realized what she sounded like.

And if Lena wasn't turned on enough already, then she definitely was now.

"'Cause I left my phone and honestly, I just wanted to ruin the fun." Alex grinned, picking her phone up off the table, going back to the group that was still at the door. "Anyway, we're never playing this again considering how this turned out. I will know to knock tomorrow morning, adios." Sam mouthed an apology as her girlfriend left, Nia and Winn sheepishly waving goodbye and closing the door behind them.

Silence occupied the room, the two nervously glancing at each other before Lena decided to speak. "Now that they're gone..." Her fingers go to grasp Kara's collar, pulling her closer again as she grins devilishly. "And _actually_ gone this time, can we finish this?"

Kara smiles, looking back and forth between her blown eyes and lips. "Depends on where you want to finish, Ms. Luthor. Here or in my bed?" 


	10. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes back after the Crisis and goes to see Lena just to make sure she's okay, and both of them confess something unexpected.

"Hey, you're awak—" Alex dodged a quick heat vision blast and watched the wall singe instead of her. "Well, hello to you too."

"Alex, oh my god, I am _so_ sorry," Kara rushes out, standing up and looking around her apartment. "Wait." She does a three-sixty back to where the confused redhead stood. "Alex."

"Yeah? Kar, you look like you're about to be—" She's stopped by the quick and tight hug the Kryptonian needed and she clicked her tongue and hugged her back. "Hey, hey, it's okay, you're fine."

"I thought I lost you," she whispered in her jacket.

Alex's face went from worried to worried-confused. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"Yes, no, I-I don't know," the blonde mutters, going to the window and looking outside, listening to the city that she calls home. "National City. No way."

"Uhh, I have no idea what's going on with you but I have a date to get to, do you wanna go grab a donut before—"

"No, I gotta call Barry, or just find him. Wherever he is."

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

Kara's brow furrowed in thought and she whipped right around to see her sister heading out. "Alex!" She glances over her shoulder at her questionably, waiting for a response and the Kryptonian takes her in and sighs, "I love you."

Alex smiles back. "I love you too. Weirdo." She shuts the door and Kara immediately changes into her suit and flies out the window, coming to a stop when she sees something... unnatural.

"What the Rao?" She touched down at the harbor, watching the streak come to a stop and grin at her. "Flash?"

"Supergirl!?"

"What are you doing on my Earth?" they asked simultaneously. They both stop and stare at each other with a curious look, slowly raising up a pointing finger at one another.

Flash makes a fist, his mouth a straight line. "This isn't right."

"This is National City," Supergirl tells him. "What are you doing here?"

"Cisco got me some intel that Weather Witch was down here—"

"I'm sorry, who-now?"

"I think you're trying to focus on the where I mean, Central and Starling City are in the Mideast and this is the West Coast, how on earth?"

Supergirl chews on her thumb pad while she mumbles, "Earth. Earth. Earths." She goes back to him with a realization. "What if our earths merged during the recreation of the multiverse?"

"Is that even possible?"

"I guess so, I—" The flying hero's head knocked over to the side, focusing on one part of the city she could hear. "I gotta go," she hurries out, jumping up and flying off right before Weather Witch arrives, twirling her staff.

"Great, leave me the bad guys. Girl. Persons." Flash shook his head and pointed over to the villainess. "You're going down!"

Supergirl landed on the balcony and slipped in the master bedroom of the penthouse quietly, listening for heartbeats. She heard a racing one, as well as a faint, weak one. She sped into the living room and saw Lex Luthor on the gray rug unconscious, forehead bloody and staining the rug as his chest lifted up and down slowly.

The sudden click of heels made Supergirl look up quickly with fists at the ready to see Lena drying her hands with a white towel that was now fairly a dark pink. The Kryptonian was stunned by the dark purple shirt and how relaxed she looked with her curled hair, looking so... gentle.

"Stupid bastard, always making a mess of my sh—" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw who was standing over her evil brother, dropping the towel in the process. "Kara?"

"Lena," the other practically sighed, relaxing her fists.

"You heard it. You're... You're back."

"Of course I heard it, it's programmed— Wait. You remembered everything."

"Yeah, I think I'm the only one that does, am I not supposed to?"

"I don't care, I'm just happy you're okay," Supergirl says with relief, going forward to hug her but hesitating when the memories of their last encounter came back in her head.

"Kara, it was almost the end of the goddamn universe and I didn't get a chance to hug you again, much less tell you that I love you. So much." The super-powered woman is surprised at the brunette's speed as she's attacked with a hug, making her stunned for a quick moment before she hugs her back tightly, lifting her off the ground and she inhales her scent again, committing it to memory.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Supergirl stammers out, putting her back down and x-raying her, seeing her bones were alright.

"Tried to poison me with eggs, that's all."

"That's a different MO," the blonde mutters, going back into her civilian clothes with a quick tap of her temple, glasses back in her hands.

"Yeah, well, I broke the bottle of champagne over his head, hence the blood and wetness of the carpet." The hero looks down and indeed sees the blood seeping into the carpet with the faint smell of the bubbly alcohol.

"Nice. I can call Alex, get him out of here."

"Before you do that..." Kara looks back up at her and sees that she's fiddling with her sleeves. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course, let me just—" Kara speeds out of the room and is back in a second, Lex is tied up in rope at his heels and wrists, his wrists tied onto the table leg.

Lena raises her eyebrows up in surprise. "That's a strong Palomar knot."

"Don't want him going anywhere for the moment." The sister of him nods and gestures to the counter, leaning across it instead of sitting next to the blonde.

Lena brings her hands together, biting her lip as she looks her in her blue eyes. "I want to apologize. Sincerely. I... was hurt and I lashed out as I was building walls," she chuckles to herself, "because that's what I do whenever I'm hurt. I know it's no excuse, but I shouldn't have taken it so close to heart. You wanted to protect me from, well, this," she says with a faint gesture do her brother. "And the crisis, Daxamites, everything that's happened within the past three years of our friendship. I know I have to rebuild the trust and relationship we had before if you... give me that chance."

Kara licks her lips as she looks down at the marble counter, slowly taking off her glasses to avoid activating her suit, putting them in front of the brunette. "I wear these as a mask. Because I don't want to hide Kara. I wanted to hide Supergirl from everyone to keep them safe. But I didn't want to hide from you. Ever," she says with a whisper, looking sincerely into green eyes, tenderly reaching up to wipe away her tears. "I never wanted to hide it from the people I love most. But it became like that more and more each day. So I have to apologize too. I am so sorry for hurting you, lying to you every day, concealing everything from you. I promise I won't keep any more secrets from you."

Lena softly smiles as her eyes light up with joy. "Same here. Which is why," she says with a small inhale, "I need to tell you something else."

"What a coincidence, so do I," the blonde chuckles.

"Together on three?"

"Three."

"I love you—" 

"I'm in love with you." Both of them immediately blush hard as they realize what they both said, avoiding any and every way of eye contact with each other, Lena slightly choking on air. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," she murmurs, getting a small laugh and smile out of Kara.

"So how do you want to do this?" Lena raises a single eyebrow in question in which the alien gestures back and forth between them. "Dealing with us and our feelings."

The Luthor shrugs. "Whatever pace we choose and how we want to address it and work it out together. Simple as that."

"Except our lives aren't simple."

Lena clicks her tongue with a grin. "Touché. But I say we address this over dinner? Tonight?"

Kara grins wide, offering her hand out, palm up. "That sounds amazing." The other woman slides her hand in hers gently and both share shy glances at each other as they both continue to blush.

"Aww, how cute." They both jump at the sudden voice and Lex is just staring at them with apathy. "You both made up. I'm surprised, honestly."

"I forgot to gag him," Kara groaned, getting a little chuckle from the female Luthor as Lex just scoffs at her, shooting her the finger from his tied up position. "I'll get him to DEO custody."

"Yeah, about that," he says, a grin growing on his face. "This new universe has a _whole_ lot of changes that you aren't going to like."

The Super turns back to Lena, who's now beside her who just sighs. "Unfortunately, he's right. I'll catch you up to speed."


End file.
